Pollen
|first = Style Queen |latest = Miraculer |residence = Miracle Box (currently dormant) Paris, France (temporarily) China (past) |abilities = Flight Levitation Intangibility Miraculous transformation |species = Kwami |pronoun = She/Her |friends = Chloé Bourgeois Ancient Chinese Bee Miraculous holder Tikki Plagg Other kwamis |food = CookiesOnly in Version 1.0.9. of the game "Miraculous Ladybug & Cat Noir" CroissantsAs of Version 1.1.10 of the game "Miraculous Ladybug & Cat Noir" }} '''https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/853374089611837440 is the kwami of '''Subjection who is connected to the Bee Miraculous and with her power, its wearer can use the hair comb to transform into a bee-themed superhero. She is currently dormant in her Miraculous in the Miracle Box, but she temporarily becomes active to help Chloé transform into Queen Bee in "Queen Wasp", "Malediktator", "Catalyst", "Mayura" and “Miraculer”. Appearance Pollen is a yellow creature that is 10 centimeters tall.Confirmed to User:BelieveInMagic814 by the official Miraculous Ladybug Tumblr blog. Three curved stripes wrap around her head, and each stripe grows smaller as it ascends up her forehead. Her small stinger, visible at the rear, is also striped. Her antennae, arms, and feet are black, while her eyes are golden with blue sclerae. She has a row of white upper teeth, and she has black eyelashes. A small light yellow tuft is located below her head and around her neck, with a small area reaching onto her stomach. Personality Pollen appears to have a formal and polite personality, greeting Tikki and Plagg as "the noble kwamis of creation and destruction" as shown in "Sandboy". As shown in "Style Queen", "Queen Wasp", and "Malediktator", she is very submissive, obedient, and respectful towards her owner, as she calls Chloé "My Queen" and how she promptly transforms her into Queen Bee, despite it meaning everyone getting to know the latter's identity. Abilities Pollen is able to fly, levitate, phase through solid objects, and carry objects larger and/or heavier than herself. As a kwami, Pollen gives the wearer the power of subjection (the power to immobilize an opponent) and transforms them into a bee-themed superhero by entering the Bee Miraculous. Whenever the wearer uses Venom, Pollen begins losing power and eventually detransforms in about five minutes. Pollen then has to recharge by eating. Relationships Chloé Bourgeois Not much is known about Pollen's relationship with Chloé, but as far as being seen, she has befriended Chloé quickly and is very respectful with her, calling her "My Queen". She also doesn't object when Chloé transforms in front of a crowd of people. Tikki and Plagg Just like with the other kwamis, Pollen seems to be good friends with Tikki and Plagg, formally greeting them as the "noble kwamis of creation and destruction" when they arrive inside the Miracle Box. Sightings Episodes Other Trivia * Pollen was first revealed by Jeremy Zag with a picture posted on his Instagram. The image was captioned: "New Kwami means new superhero!? ��.... hummm... Maybe! ���� Miraculous Ladybug Season 2 is coming guys !!!!"https://www.instagram.com/p/BGuojclSQxG/ * Another image of Pollen was shown during an interview between Lindalee Rose and Cristina Vee.Lindalee & Cristina Vee talk Miraculous Ladybug - *Spoilers* (MNN) Ep.3 * The background of the teaser images is a blurred shot of Notre-Dame Cathedral. * Pollen's name was revealed when Thomas Astruc confirmed a fan's correct guess during a Twitter contest. * In concept art, Pollen's eyes had neither pupils nor irises, only their blue sclerae, and her sclerae were much darker. * Though indirectly, Pollen is the first kwami to be akumatized. ** She is also the first kwami to be akumatized twice. * Astruc has stated that if the Miraculous is destroyed, the Kwami survives but is no longer able to be seen or felt. Thus, while the Bee Miraculous was destroyed, Pollen survived.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/1054706013239214080 * The way Pollen is so ready to "serve" Chloé is a reflection on the way of how bees are devoted to their queen. * Pollen's name and bee like appearance is also a reflection on the symbiotic relationship bees have with flowers. de:Pollen es:Pollen fr:Pollen ko:벌_콰미 pl:Pollen pt-br:Pollen ru:Поллен Category:Kwamis Category:Genderless Category:Miraculous Recurring Characters